Patent Literature 1 discloses such a technology as described below. The facial expressions of multiple occupants in a vehicle are acquired; and the degree of favorableness of the facial expression of each occupant are learned in connection with the vehicle exterior environment and detected on the time series. Then such a driving route (vehicle exterior environment) as to keep the facial expressions of the occupants favorable is proposed.